Kelly Sheridan
Kelly Sheridan (born May 19, 1977 in Ottawa, Ontario) is a Canadian voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Bratz (2008) - Kaycee (eps24-38), Attorney (ep24), Dagmar *Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (2005) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Mammoth Mutt *Madeline (1993) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Starlight Glimmer *What About Mimi? (2001) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Billy the Cat (1996-2001) - Queenie *Martin Mystery (2003-2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Barbie/'Elina', Mermaid#2 *Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess (2013) - Barbie/'Mariposa' *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Barbie/'Elina' *Barbie: The Pearl Princess (2014) - Barbie/'Princess Lumina' *Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar (2012) - Barbie/'Princess Tori' *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Pony Tale (2013) - Barbie *Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure (2015) - Barbie *Barbie & The Diamond Castle (2008) - Barbie/'Liana' *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Barbie/'Princess Annika', Troll/Wife#3 *Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) - Barbie/'Alexa' *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Barbie/'Corinne' *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) - Barbie/'Rapunzel' *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Ro/'Princess Rosella' *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Erika, Princess Anneliese *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Barbie/'Elina' *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Barbie/'Elina' *Barbie in A Christmas Carol (2008) - Barbie *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Barbie/'Merliah Summers' *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) - Barbie/'Merliah Summers' *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) - Barbie/'Kara'/'Super Sparkle' *Barbie in Rock 'n Royals (2015) - Barbie/'Princess Courtney', Svetlana Petranova *Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) - Barbie/'Geneveive' *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Barbie/'Clara' *Barbie in The Pink Shoes (2013) - Barbie/'Kristyn Farraday' *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Barbie/'Odette' *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Barbie *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Kaycee *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004) - Barbie *My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) - Barbie *The Barbie Diaries (2006) - Barbie 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday (2003) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) - Cotton Candy *My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away! (2005) - Coconut Grove, Cotton Candy *My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure (2009) - Cheerilee, Pony#1 *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Cotton Candy 'Movies' *Sausage Party (2016) - Female Shopper#2, Grape#2, Roberta Bun 'TV Specials' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Indigo Zap Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Inuyasha (2003-2006) - Sango *Mobile Suit Gundam (2001) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Flame-Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Hitomi Kanzaki *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Louise Halevy 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ultimate Teacher (1996) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Barbie/'Ro' *Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp (2008) - Barbie *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Kaycee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Roux Louka *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Roux Louka *Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) - Sango Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2016. Category:Canadian Voice Actors